


On the Road

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was home, it was where they belonged. Sam couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be. A double drabble on the nature of Sam and Dean's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

Sam Winchester stared out the window of the Impala at the ever changing scenery.

AC/DC played on the stereo, a background sound that he hardly even noticed anymore.

Dean was driving, absently beating the tempo of the song on the wheel as he drove.

Sam wondered briefly if they'd ever traveled down this road before. He knew they'd been to this state before, but he couldn't remember if they'd been in this part of the state.

He could ask Dean, of course, but he figured it really wasn't that important. Besides, the relative quiet was nice for once.

They weren't in any hurry right now. There were no cases demanding their attention, no friends in need of rescue, and no signs of trouble nearby.

So they simply drove through America.

Sam shifted slightly. He caught Dean's sideways glance and shook his head. His unspoken questioned answered, Dean returned his full attention to the road.

Sam smiled and settled down to take a nap. The road stretched on before them, the car was running smoothly, they were together, it was barely afternoon, and the car had a full tank of gas.

Sam couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have any specific timeline in mind when I wrote this, but I like to think that it's the last scene of the series- the boys, in the Impala, driving off because they have work to do. You, however, are free to imagine it taking place any time before, during, or after the show.


End file.
